


Proper Communication

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Gags, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Pegging, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: James and Sofia have been blowing off their schedule, so Amber decides they need a lesson in communication.





	Proper Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me out of freaking nowhere. Decided why not post it.

 

"You made a mistake. Begin again."

James groaned, dropping his head to his chest. This had not been how he'd expected to spend his day. Of course, that didn't much matter because he wasn't entirely certain if he would take it back, even now. This was his third time having to start from the beginning, reciting each Enchancia event in order by when it began in the calendar. Unfortunately, with the dildo in his ass, the clamps on his nipples, and the vibrating ring at the top of his shaft, he knew this wouldn't be the last time he screwed up.

Taking a deep breath, James lifted his head and began again. As he recited the different holidays Enchancia held, he watched the two figures on the bed. As much as he hated the torture happening to him, James had to admit that he wouldn't have wanted to be in Sofia's shoes at that moment.

Sofia had been instructed to wear a strap-on before being gagged and cuffed to the headboard. The strap-on was one in the collection that allowed her to feel everything as if it were part of her body. This proved to go against her, as she had a vibrating ring at the top of her shaft as well. James was lucky, at least his were regular nipple clamps, but Sofia had been given ones that deliver a small shock every time the string was tugged. Even worse, she had one of the vibrating plugs in her ass. All while being pounded by one of the thickest toys they had, a dragon-shaped one.

Suffice to say, while James kept losing concentration, Sofia was seconds away from losing her mind. And both of them had been given the order not to cum.

"James, you misspoke." The sultry voice of his mistress brought James back to reality. "Start again. Remember, you are not to cum until you have recited them  _twice_."

"Y-yes, Ma'am," James croaked. Taking a deep breath, he began again.

Meanwhile, Sofia whimpered desperately on the bed, squirming in her bindings. The dragon dildo stretched her to the max and rubbed so deliciously against where the plug was vibrating. Each thrust sent ripples up her abdomen, fueling the fire in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Sofia?" her mistress inquired calmly, hardly phased by pumping into her. "You're being much louder than you have been recently. Though, you're still as fidgety, so perhaps you haven't learned your lesson."

Sofia shook her head quickly. She'd learned her lesson. She would never skip out on their schedule again. James groaned as he tried to remember the next holiday event. He would never ignore the schedule again either. They thought they knew the extent of their mistress' torture, but they were so terribly wrong. Missing their usual schedule had proven that to them.

The pair of them had blown off their usual 'activities' with their mistress. Sofia wanted to spend more time practicing music with Vivian, while James wanted to learn some new enchanted ice dancing moves Hugo had come up with. Because of this, it cut into their plans and had left their mistress largely alone for those periods of time.

After being stood up several times for their regular activities, their mistress decided the pair of them needed a lesson in communication. Only half an hour ago, the two of them had shown up on time for the first time in weeks and their mistress had wasted no time in getting them into their current positions.

"If you wanted to make changes to the schedule," she'd said with a mask of forced calm. "You could have simply asked me. We would have created a new one that very night. Instead, I am left waiting for one or both of you until you finally saunter through the door. Let us not forget that the schedule cuts into  _my_  time with my friends as well, yet I uphold it. That is the deal we made.

"However, since neither of you seem interested in keeping said deal, I will have to teach you proper respect to your mistress.  _Then_  we can revise the schedule as we  _should have done_  before this began."

Twenty minutes later and James and Sofia were regretting not just going to her when they realized they wanted more time with their friends. Sofia's thighs shook with the effort to hold in her release and James could hardly speak without grunting and undulating his hips to ease some of the pressure. Their mistress continued her activities, riding crop in hand.

"Come now, has two weeks skipping your activities truly ruined your training?" Smoky golden-brown eyes turned on James. "You could last twice this long before you began ignoring the schedule."

"M-my apologies, M-Ma'am," James panted, gritting his teeth. No other words would leave his mouth, though. His shaft throbbed desperately and James knew it was only a matter of time.

"You haven't started over, James," his mistress called. She flipped a long golden lock behind her shoulder and didn't even look back at him. Her tone made it clear she knew what was happening. "Is something wrong?"

"Ngh," James gasped, throwing back his head. "Nuh-ngh-noh!"

Her head tilted. "Then begin again. Unless there's something you'd like to say?"

There it was. James felt the telltale rush as his balls tightened. Thrusting against the air, James whimpered, "I-I'm sorry!" Seconds later, the ring just under his head snapped apart and a stream of cum jetted into the air. It was followed almost instantly by another, and a third, James groaning softly as he finally felt release.

Creamy hips stopped their movements on the bed. Sofia was afraid to look at her mistress' face. From her mistress' attitude this whole session, she knew James was in for quite a punishment. Slowly, blue eyes looked to the porcelain face and Sofia shuddered. Repressed fury. James was done for.

With careful movements, their mistress stood and removed her own strap-on. Tossing it to the side into their cleaning bin, she strutted to where James cowered in post-orgasmic bliss. She caressed the top of his head, gentle as a butterfly.

"Was it good?" she asked quietly.

Neither James nor Sofia were fooled by the outwardly sweet demeanor. Sofia remained tensed, having completely forgotten her own pleasure in the face of James' blunder. James merely gulped, knowing how he was supposed to respond, but his throat kept closing.

Golden-brown eyes narrowed and lush pink lips turned down at the corners. "Was it  _not_  satisfying?"

"I-it was!" James squeaked. "I-it was, uh, very satisfying, M-Ma'am."

"Is that so?" a perfectly-plucked blonde eyebrow rose.

"Y-yes." James hoped this loosened his punishment a little. "I-I'm honored to have received it from you, even though I'm unworthy..."

Tense silence filled the air for a moment before a slow smirk slid over their mistress' features. "Yes," she whispered. "You are unworthy. Both of that gift and of my mercy."

James paled when she turned him over and forced him to bend over the chair. "W-wait-!"

"You will count the strikes," she continued, binding his wrists in her special enchanted rope so he couldn't get free. "If you miss one, we begin again." She lifted a paddle from behind the chair and James whimpered. "Sofia, you're still not allowed to cum."

Sofia groaned, her head falling to the pillows as the plug continued vibrating. Meanwhile, James was  _deeply_  regretting missing the schedule so much. A manicured hand stroked his ass, toying with the plug there. He would've believed it innocent fondling if not for the paddle.

Sofia shut her eyes as the paddle raised. James felt the air charge and he braced himself as the paddle connected solidly with his ass. He gave a shout of surprise and gasped, "O-one!"

Her hand was back, stroking over the area soothingly. James felt the sting let up a bit, but he knew it was only a matter of time- A sharp smack struck him again and he grunted. "T-two," he said.

"What was that?" his mistress taunted.

"Two!" James repeated, louder this time. He didn't want to start over.

"Good boy," she chuckled, lifting the paddle again.

And so it went. James would receive a hard smack before getting a soothing caress to ease the sting, only for the paddle to return. Sofia watched from the bed, undulating her hips every few minutes. What she wouldn't give to be paddled right at that moment, feeling her mistress' hand caress her soaking lips like it was doing to James' balls. When she had come to the session, she had intended to serve her mistress fully, but hadn't gotten the chance since this session began.

At last, the paddle came down for a final time.

"F-fifty!" James rasped.

"Good boy," a breathless voice congratulated him. James felt the rope loosening around his wrists. "Poor Sofia has been so lonely and unsatisfied, James. Won't you give her a proper fucking?"

The nails that scraped lightly over his reddened ass cheeks let James know this wasn't a choice. "O-of course," he whispered, voice still hoarse.

"Make her cum hard, James."

With that order in mind, James eased his little sister's legs open and smiled at her as he thrust into her. Sofia's overstimulated body jolted at the intrusion and she gave a shrill moan around the gag. James set a steady pace, his hips slapping against Sofia's as he felt his own release coming closer.

Their heavy breathing filled the air, and James reached up to tug at the clamps on Sofia's nipples The shock sent a bolt of energy through the princess and she arched. Her hands grasped the headboard as she felt all of the accumulated energy building. James tightened his grip on her hips and gave the clamps another tug.

Tears leaked from Sofia's eyes as white light filled her vision. Lightning struck every nerve of her body, sending pleasurable ripples from her head to her toes. Her throat opened in a high-pitched keen as her eyes slammed shut. James leaned his body against her own, his lips attacking her throat as he sped up. With a few properly angled thrusts, he felt his balls tighten. Groaning, he thrust forward, shooting string after string of cum into Sofia's waiting cavern, the both of them arching against each other.

When the orgasm had died down, James heard a throat clear. "Untie her, James. You can discard the plugs and clamps into the toy cleaning bin."

"Yes, Ma'am," James responded, reaching up to uncuff Sofia. Once the cuffs were tossed into the bin, he eased the gag from her mouth and let her stretch her jaw. He unclipped their nipples and tossed the clamps along with the gag into the bin. He placed his hand on the strap-on before looking to his mistress for confirmation. She nodded and he gently slid the straps down Sofia's legs.

At last, James pulled his groggy sister into his arms and cuddled her as they turned to their mistress. She merely blinked at them, legs crossed as she held a hand to her chin pensively. Sofia worked to lift her head so she could properly look to her mistress.

"I-I'm really sorry I missed our schedule," she whispered. Her mistress simply blinked at her.

"M-me, too," James added quietly. "I won't miss again."

They only got a blank look in return. Neither knew what else to say, so they remained quiet. Golden-brown eyes watched them for a moment longer.

"Why do we have the schedule?" Their heads snapped up at the question.

"S-so we have set times to do things with you," James responded immediately.

Sofia shook her head. "So that we spend time with you during the day. So you aren't lonely."

"Correct, Sofia," her mistress nodded. "Why am I your mistress?"

"Because we chose you to dominate us?" James replied in confusion. What kind of question was that?

Once again, Sofia knew the deeper meaning. "Because you don't like being left out. Hildegard has Clio, I have Vivian, and Zandar has James. Even Mom has Dad. You felt left out and I pledged that I would be yours so you didn't feel alone and undesired."

"Correct again, Sofia."

James bit his lip. He could see where this was going. So could Sofia. She knew it was meant to be obvious, and she felt even worse for  _knowing_  all this and still blowing off the schedule.

"How do you think I felt?" their mistress inquired softly. "Waiting for the two of you, looking forward to spending time with you, excited at the prospect of trying out new techniques I'd come up with, only for neither of you to show up until hours later?"

"Not good." James could've kicked himself.

"Not good at all," his mistress agreed grimly. She stood and turned toward her closet. "You should both rest. We will rearrange the schedule when you wake up."

"Wait!" Sofia called desperately. They couldn't leave things like this. They just couldn't.

"Is there something you ask of me, Sofia?" her mistress asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Allow me to serve you," Sofia pleaded. "W-while you're still here..."

Golden-brown eyes surveyed her momentarily before their owner slowly nodded. "Very well..."

Sofia grinned. If her mistress was willing to let them serve, even after how they had made her feel, then there was some salvaging this situation. Patting James' chest, Sofia lifted onto her feet before sinking to her knees in front of her mistress.

Gently, Sofia's hands caressed up the shapely legs and settled on her mistress' curvy hips. Leaning up, she took in the aroma of her mistress' arousal and flicked her tongue out. The wetness coated her tongue and Sofia felt her head swim. She had really missed out on those two weeks. Her tongue tingled as she dug it further in, seeking out more of that tangy musk.

A gasp sounded from over her and Sofia knew she was doing well. Sharp nails scratched happily at her scalp as her mistress moaned out her approval. Sofia swirled her tongue around the clit peeking from its hood and she felt her mistress' legs shake. Another pair of hands settled over hers and Sofia knew James was helping their owner remain standing.

Above, James pressed soft kisses to a creamy, pale neck, taking in the sweet scent of his mistress' perfume. His fingers brushed through her hair soothingly and her free hand grasped the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Sofia felt her mistress' toned thighs tightening on either side of her head. James felt her hand tighten in his hair. Both of them smiled and continued, James running his hands along her hips and waist as Sofia redoubled her efforts on her clit.

"S-Sofia," her mistress purred. "S-so good... d-don't stop, pet!"

'Wouldn't dream of it,' Sofia thought as she pulled out the secret trigger. Very very gently, she leaned her head up and just barely scraped her teeth along her mistress' clit. The reaction was instantaneous.

A jolt shook through the blonde woman and she threw her head back against James' shoulder, her hands tightening in both their hair as her hips thrust against Sofia's lips. A shrill cry tore from her lips and Sofia hurried to catch every last drop of nectar.

Coming down from her high, their mistress gave a soft sigh. "Much better. Now, rest up, you two. I have a meeting with Duke Monohan's daughter and it wouldn't do to be late, especially not with that brat. I expect to be revising our schedule when I return?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" both agreed.

She smiled at them and moved into her closet to get dressed. James leaned down and snagged a kiss from Sofia. His tongue swirled hers as he sought the taste of their mistress. He pulled back with a smile, licking his lips.

"We'll definitely have to make this up to her," he murmured.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," Sofia giggled, James lifting her and laying her softly on the bed. "We do know her pretty well."

James gave a hum as he pulled the blankets over them. They snuggled together as the closet door opened, revealing their mistress in one of her more conservative dresses. The Duke's daughter hated it when she was being outshone.

"Have a good nap, you two!" she chirped, moving with poise and elegance toward the door.

"Give'er hell for us, Amber," James called back. His only response was a quiet chuckle before his mistress disappeared.

Moments passed in silence before Sofia suggested, "What if we gave her Cedric for an entire day?"

"We'd never get him back in one piece," James responded with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I should write a fic for this that doesn't involve Amber being blown off... I've got JUST the idea!
> 
> As a reminder, I'm going to update my other stories starting mid-May. For now, it's just one-chapter things that come to mind.


End file.
